The present invention relates to an apparatus which is operable to control motion of a cab of a vehicle relative to a frame of the vehicle.
It is known that a driver of a vehicle has a relatively high sensitivity to pitch motions, that is, alternating plunging and rising motions of the front of the vehicle. Air suspension seats have been helpful in reducing heave (vertical) inputs to the driver of a vehicle. However, air suspended seats have not been very helpful in controlling pitch motions.
To control pitching motion, it has been suggested that an air suspension could be located between a frame of a truck and a cab of the truck. One known apparatus for use in controlling pitching motion of the cab of a truck is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,455.